


Oh, Shiny

by Storylover10



Series: OTP Things [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would they impulse buy at the grocery store?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Shiny

Bart is easily distracted. It’s most evident when he’s at the grocery store. All of the bright colors and big signs catching his attention like a kid in a candy store. When something does get his attention he throws it in the cart.

This habit of his drives Jaime crazy. He constantly has to tell Bart to put things back or puts them back himself. He always takes a nap when they’re home because of how tiring it is to keep such a close eye on his boyfriend. This is also why he never lets Bart go shopping by himself.

Jaime loves him a lot though and he wouldn’t trade his stupid habits for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> What would they impulse buy at the grocery store? Anything with colors bright enough to catch his attention Bart throws into the cart. Jaime's normally able to keep i down to four or five things but he's so tired by the end of the trip and he never lets Bart go shopping by himself.
> 
>  
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought if you like and you can always find my hanging out on tumblr @storylover1


End file.
